dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Loopy/@comment-32032611-20151224130534
Loopy: The holiday ends this month. During the holidays, almost every day I accompanied my friends. Today I want to enjoy alone. Zany is engrossed watching TV in my house. Finally could do my wish, take a nap calmly. Ah... how lucky and wishes. *Loopy is sleeping* *suddenly, Psychology (my character) is appear to Loopy* Psychology: MR.LOOPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *scream and crying* Loopy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *scream and crying* Loopy: Don't carelessly enter to house! Psychology: This is not the time words like that! *still crying* Zany: What's up? Psychology: Why there are two people who are not useful *shaking and still crying* Loopy: You do not really have the manners... *pissed* Psychology: fortunately there is you, Mr.Loopy, my dear wife, the prettiest in the world, the most petite, she... *still crying* Loopy: has not rambling, (couldn't wait). Psychology: She is.... rather went wrong! *still crying* Zany:What do you mean, her face changed like vegetables? Loopy: serious once... Psychology: No!! anyway come with me, quick! *panic* Loopy: (what a corrupted the holiday last a very precious....) *gloomy face* *in a home Psychology Psychology: Please enter *while opening the door* but, I do not allow you to see Loopy: if can not see, who knows what's wrong? Psychology: because she wearing pajamas, I did not let man's jerk see Loopy: WE CAME HERE NOT TO SEE! Psychology: WHAT A OUTRAGEOUS YOUR WORDS IT! SHE IS WEARING PAJAMAS IS THE MOST SEXY AND ATTRACTIVE WOMEN OF THE WORLD! TO LET YOU SEE IT! ENTER IT...!!! *angry* Loopy: (is he understands the language, huh?) *when they are enters Chump (boyfriend's Psychology, maybe, it will be my character): oh, mr.loopy and Zany, what's up.... Loopy: ah, you're so thin *shock* Chump: I want to take a tea *wake up* Loopy: should not, lay only Psychology: right, Chump,no need to provide for people like this. Loopy: Shut up...... *pissed* Zany: *Zany seemed to commenting on self.* Psychology: what is your opinion? Loopy: maybe fever because of the weather Psychology: it is not that, I mean wasnt she is very sexy? Loopy: WHAT THE HELL? STILL SAY JUST LIKE THAT?!! *angry* Psychology: Every summer, Chump always heat until can not eat anything, so every day just eat noodles. *start crying* Loopy: deserve she sickly, we have to take hospital. *in a hospital Botch (as a doctor): Today stay overnight a day there, after infusion will definitely be healthy again Loopy: if so thanks for the help. Zany: What is the infusion? is something forbidden? Chump: Psychology, sorry... sorry... if know this, I ate seaweed highly nutritious it. *crying* Psychology: Psychology forgive, I always arbitrarily, be better I'm just sick *crying* Psychology: allow me to participate in an infusion! just like Chump! Chump: I am so glad! Psychology! Ninny (as nurse): move aside! don't be hard! Zany: so adult it is very troublesome Loopy: We want to go home... *In night, a Loopy's home, Loopy will tell deliver to Madcap about girlfriend's Psychology is sick* Madcap: Serious once *feel sorry* Loopy: uh... thus my last the holiday ended. well, which is important to relax for a moment. *Suddenly, Psychology is appear again with a face moody* Psychology: i'm home.... Loopy: WAAAA!! *scream* Madcap: why want to go Loopy's home? Psychology: Nurses rid of me, she said I was disturbing other patients. *crying while pouring orange juice* Loopy: You also don't come here again, I was also disturbed by you!! don't arbitrarily pour the juice!! *angry* Psychology: *drinking, then talk* separated forcibly, we love each other, overly! Loopy: YOU ARE OUTRAGEOUS! CARELESSLY DRINKING JUICE! *Mad, rage or angry while angry* Zany: Calm down, calm down (to Loopy) Psychology: *he acting drunk after drink with red cheeks* oh yeah! Let's toast, hoping my girlfriend will get well soon. Loopy: WHAT A JOKE THIS ??!! WHO IS WILLING TO DO THAT?!! DON'T YOU THINK FEELINGS OF OTHER PEOPLE?!! YOU ASSHOLE RANCID!!! *Mad, rage, or angry* *Psychology going to kill himself with hanging neck* Loopy: Nevermind, Nevermind, we will do so *scared* *Finally, Psychology stopped to kill himself* *the next day, Chump has been cured and left the hospital, the evening .... Loopy: I'm home, take a shower... ah, finally today can drink calmly *suddenly, Chump appear with cry* Chump: Mr. Loopy! The most as cool of the world ... because too tired then fainted because drunk! hurry up help him! *crying* Loopy: Help me.... *crying* Zany: it is not easy being an adult.